The Annual Hogwarts Ball
by The Artistic type
Summary: Lapis gets in trouble and is forced to attend the ball with Scorpious, but James won't give up without a fight.


**Disclaimer: Don't own these characters, Jk Rowling does.  
I have no idea if there is such thing as a Hogwarts ball, it just what I wrote, it's late I'm going to bed have fun reading. Next chapter will be up later.**

Lapis sat at Ravenclaw's table eating her food sub-consciously, when a red owl dropped a package before her. Mrs. Olivander's curved hand-writing was scribbled on the top of the paper. With a small sigh, she tore off the top and gasped in horror. A silver and navy dress robe was folded at the bottom of the box, along with a note on top.

_Hope you know how to dance! –Love Mum_

She placed a scowl firmly on her face as she lifted the dress out of the box. Several girls gushed over its beauty, while Lapis held it as if it were going to attack. "Hell no, she's got to be kidding," She enunciated. At that she threw the robe back in the box and closed it abruptly. "And she knows I don't dance eugh that is just evil." Someone wrapped their arms around her from behind, making her bad mood lift slightly. Her boyfriend Scorpious put his chin on his shoulder and smiled charmingly. "Do you have a sister that needs a dress robe?"

"Why, you don't seem like a girl who'd wear a skirt?" He asked in confusion. She took the top off the box once more revealing the gorgeous dress. "Wow, um...you wouldn't mind...trying it on at least...for me?" His eyes gazed pleadingly at Lapis, as her scowl deepened. Grabbing the dress she threw it at him sourly. "No need to snap, it was a question!" Scorpious pouted and gave her his best puppy dog eyes. Lapis attempted to resist, but groaned and seized the dress and left for the lavatory. "Thank you honey." She glared at him and slammed the door irritably.

"You better love me for this Scorp," Lapis hissed. He turned to see her standing there, the robes falling gracefully around her slender body. Scorpious' mouth gaped open slightly, as his eyes widened. "My eyes are up here, not down there." Lapis cupped his chin in her hand and guided his eyes to hers'. "And this is why I don't wear dresses." Several guys started to buzz around her, with interest. Professor Longbottom walked up to the two teens and smiled.

"Your parents must have got the message about our annual Hogwarts Ball, Miss Olivander. Your mother is truly a talented seamstress," He said proudly. Scorpious and Lapis raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You know the Ball in two days; it will be a dance for all the Hogwarts' students." With that, Professor Longbottom left to mingle with the other students.

"What does he mean by 'Ball', but I don't dance and I'm not wearing this trash," Lapis stated angrily. Scorpious sniggered and put his arm around her fondly. "Oh don't tell me you don't feel the same way?" The blonde smiled and bowed mockingly, as if to ask her to dance. "No way Scorp, I'm going to get out of this horrid piece of fabric." Lapis dodged out of his hands and hurried from the hall.

Later that day, the two teens sat under a tree together reading back to back, when James Potter came up. "Hey Lapis, you know the Ball that's coming up? I decided to give you the honor of going with me to it," He said arrogantly. She rolled her eyes and continued reading without a word. Scorpious scowled jealously and squeezed her hand. "Wouldn't that be a dream for you, babe?" Lapis stood up and drew her wand, pointing it menacingly at his throat.

"Do you want boils again, or green skin, your choice," Lapis threatened. Scorpious drew his wand as well and pointed it at his friend who had drawn his wand and pointed it at James' friend. "I'm risking detention just to see you with green skin at that dance." She uttered a curse and James' face turned a minty tint of green. "I'm already going with my **boyfriend** Scorp." A firm hand grasped her shoulder, making her cringe. She turned to see the old Professor Slughorn and groaned.

"In trouble again Miss Olivander, I have a better punishment than detention for you. I want you to attend the Hogwarts' Ball and wear the robe your mother sent you." He said in a stern voice. Lapis sighed and nodded slowly, her eyes staring at her Ravenclaw tie sadly. "And 10 points from Ravenclaw, James off to the Hospital Wing with you." The older boy ran off towards the castle and Slughorn left the two teens alone once more.

"Oh crap," Lapis exclaimed and she fell against the tree in defeat, causing Scorpious to burst out laughing.


End file.
